Luis Gomez
|world=Lyra's world |occupation=*Member of the Consistorial Court of Discipline *Assassin |loyalty=*Holy Church }}Father Luis Gomez was the youngest of the twelve members of the Consistorial Court of Discipline. His dæmon was an iridescent green-backed beetle. He was sent by the CCD to kill Lyra Silvertongue before the prophecy of the witches could be fulfilled. However, before he could complete this mission, he was killed by Balthamos. Biography Father Gomez had done pre-emptive penance for every day of his adult life prior to being selected for his task by the Consistorial Court. This enabled him to gain absolution in advance and encouraged him to volunteer himself as the assassin, safe in the knowledge that he could kill in a state of grace. Hugh MacPhail, the president of the Consistorial Court of Discipline, had previously had him in mind for the role. Gomez learnt of Will and Lyra's involvement with the subtle knife and their prior presence in Cittàgazze from Angelica. He also heard that Mary Malone passed through recently and that, like him, she was unaffected by the spectres. He believed he was protected as a result of his sacred task. Following the direction Mary had travelled in, he came across the same elderly couple she had met and likewise received their hospitality. He was able to make it through to the Mulefa world via the same window she had used. Though initially impressed by the Tualapi he came across in this new world, he did not hesitate to kill one with his rifle. He was pleased to find that their fear meant he would be able to control them. Gomez was able to travel on the backs of the Tualapi to the Mulefa village where Mary was staying. One night, from a hillside, she watched him enter her house with the rifle, leaving when he was unable to find what he was looking for. The following day, just before Gomez could shoot Lyra, Balthamos was able to catch his dæmon unawares. Gomez was killed when the angel used the last of his strength to separate him from his beetle dæmon and pushed his head underwater, drowning him. Seconds later, Balthamos died from multiple bites from Gomez's beetle dæmon. His corpse was taken by large blue lizards, scavengers in the mulefa world, before Lyra and Will could come across it. His rifle was left to rust where it lay. Physical appearance Father Gomez's appearance reflected his religious fervour. He was prone to trembling with passion, eye blazing and skin pale with the pride he took in his duties. Personality and traits Gomez was a religious zealot. He wept with pride when selected as the Court's assassin and was unconcerned that it would offer him no support in completing his mission. His faith gave him an absolute determination to succeed and he believed wholeheartedly that his mission was righteous and sacred. Whilst contemplating his life after the completion of his mission, he debated staying in the mulefa world to evagelise or returning to Geneva. He viewed the mulefa as morally and intellectually inferior, as just about intelligent enough to be convinced against what he saw as their Satanic practices. He acted in common with the general behaviour of the Consistorial Court, particularly in his control of the Tualapi through the threat of violence. However, he was careful to avoid hurting Will in his assassination attempt on Lyra, believing him to be an innocent person, suggesting he was not as ruthless as other members of the Church and that his actions were expressions of his extreme faith rather than a desire for violence. Dæmon Gomez's beetle dæmon was iridescent green and capable of flight. She had poor eyesight, but her sense of smell was acute compared to a human, particularly at picking up the scent of human flesh. She was able to bite and sting, factors contributing to the death of low-ranking angel Balthamos. Appearances * The Amber Spyglass References it:Luis Gomez pt-br:Luís Gomez fr:Luis Gomez ru:Отец Гомес Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Consistorial Court of Discipline Category:Clergy Category:English individuals